Infinite Dungeon: Spire of Element Revisited
Duration: Jan 11th to Jan 22nd, 2015 This event is a re-run of the original Infinite Dungeon: Spire of Element event. The table below was copied directly from the original event page, and some rewards may have changed. This is an Infinite Dungeon style event. However, unlike the previous infinite dungeon quests, you can restart the tower once you have completed all floors! Event Details The event consists of 3 spires, one for each of the three elements! You will receive rewards for clearing each floor of the spires for the first time! Once all 3 Spires have been completed, the final Spire of Element will appear in the Event Menu!! Story Wiz and the wizard both sat up at the same time. They had been sleeping next to the smoking remains of a campfire off the trail. "What is that? They weren't there before," the wizard says. Three towers loomed beyond the hill. One was bathed in flame, another crackled with lightning, and the other was surrounded by swirling water. "I don't know, but we're still sleeping, and I can't wake us up. Those towers must be related somehow." Quests The infinite dungeon is a string of available quests. There are 3 spires of 3 elements, each has 20 floors. Upon completing a quest floor you can play the next one. Crystals can be used to continue, but if you fail a floor, your progress does not reset. The Spire of Element dungeon is unlocked after completing all of the three other spires at least once and has a total of 10 floors. *This is the first time that dungeons will RESET after completing the final floor. *Rewards are only for the FIRST completion. *All the enemies in the tower will be the same element as the tower. *Evo material enemies may drop when defeating them in the quest. *Normal fodder enemies do not drop *'Ayda' can drop when defeating the bosses in the 10th level of the Spire of Ice. *'Yui' can drop when defeating her in the 20th level of the Spire of Thunder and the 5th floor of The Spire of Elements. *'Phumt' can drop when defeating him in the 10th level of The Spire of Element. *Retiring carries no penalty. When facing Ayda, Yui and Phumt, target them first instead of their flankers. If they don't drop, simply retire and re-do the floor. Ayda and Yui are both cannibal spirits and require multiples to evolve. Check here for help with Evolving Cannibal Spirits. Quest Difficulty *☆ = Too easy to fail. Boss deals ~100 damage. *☆☆ = Easy. At least one healer OR emblemer is recommended. Boss deals ~200 damage. *☆☆☆ = Medium. At least one healer AND one emblemer is recommended. Boss deals >300 damage. *☆☆☆☆ = Hard. Take more than one healer and consider emblemers carefully. *☆☆☆☆☆ = Exceptionally hard. Build team against bosses. Spire of Flames= |-|Spire of Ice= |-|Spire of Thunder= |-|The Spire of Element= Spire of Element Final Bosses Reward Spirits The following are the final forms of the possible reward spirits. Category:Events Category:Revisited Event Category:Dungeon